


Phichit Chulanont Is a God

by HeyItsGem



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Seungchuchu Week, seung gil is v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsGem/pseuds/HeyItsGem
Summary: Phichit is gorgeous and Seung gil is so very gay





	Phichit Chulanont Is a God

**Author's Note:**

> For Seungchuchu week day 3 - pining  
> this is super late im sorry  
> its late aaaand rushed i suck i know

Seung gil wasn't good with emotions. He wasn't good at expressing them, he wasn't good at understanding them, he wasn't even good at feeling them. That being said, Seung gil could admit to himself when he saw a fine specimen of man, if said man was indeed very fine. And Phichit Chulanont was. 

 

They'd been training in the same ice rink for a month now and sure Seung gil had seen Phichit before that but only when he was watching competitions and never in person. They never were in the same competition, not even in their junior days - he would've noticed. The tv (or computer, or phone, depending on where he watched the competitions) didn't do him justice. 

 

He realized that when Seung gil’s coach convinced him that it would be a good idea to train alongside other skaters and made him join Phichit in his rink. He was absolutely stunning in person and Seung gil was speechless every time he saw him. He was a god, and Seung gil couldn't look away. 

 

Phichit, being the social butterfly he is, of course, had tried to talk to Seung gil countless times, but Seung gil blanked every time Phichit tried to talk to him, which resulted in him making an ass out of himself. All. The. Fucking. Time. 

 

Like when Phichit had asked Seung gil whether he wanted to join him and  this other skater called Yuuri. Seung gil had lost any coherent thought and barely got out a grunt before turning around and just leaving.

 

After that incident, Seung gil had thought that he was enough of an asshole to drive Phichit away. Apparently, though, Phichit was as stubborn and relentless as he was god-like.

 

Because Phichit just kept on trying. Skating up next to him in the rink, offering him snacks (healthy and coach-approved ones, of course), inviting him to lunch (with Yuuri, never alone, always with Yuuri)...And Seung gil kept declining the offers, because he was terrified of being an awkward mess, really. He would just have to keep acting like an asshole and watching Phichit from afar. Except, it didn't look like Phichit was going to let him do that.

 

"Hey, Seung gil!" Phichit called after him as he was leaving the rink. "Yuuri has other plans today and I refuse to have lunch alone, so you have to join me. I won't take no for an answer."

 

Seung gil stammered out a reply, something about not being able to, or not wanting to, or not being someone who eats. He didn't remember, he wasn't thinking before speaking, which was a usual effect of Phichit talking to him.

 

"Nonsense," Phichit scoffed. Whatever Seung gil had said, it was obvious that Phichit simply didn't give a fuck.

 

"I already told you I wouldn't take no for an answer, right?" Phichit said, grabbing Seung gil's hand and dragging him out if the rink and onto the streets. Seung gil hoped to whatever god there was - if there was one - that his hands weren't sweaty. "So come on, there's this really nice Thai restaurant that Yuuri and I always go to. We can go there, or you can choose something else if you want. Oooh, maybe you can show me some nice Korean places, it's so hard to find authentic Asian food in Detroit."

 

"Thai's fine." Seung gil managed to get out, letting Phichit drag him in the direction they needed to go.

 

“Perfect!” Phichit said excitedly. “You’re gonna love it! It’s, like, mine and Yuuri’s favorite.” Seung gil didn’t know what Yuuri was to Phichit. He hoped - really, really hoped - that he wasn’t a boyfriend. They were so close - practically joined at the hip - but friends could be like that, right? At least Seung gil thought they could, and hoped. He’d never really had a friend that close, he had people he  _ tolerated  _ and people that tolerated  _ him, _ but never an actual best friend. His dog was probably the closest thing he’d had to a friend, which was sad now that he thought about it. 

 

Seung gil gave Phichit a simple hum of acknowledgment and watched Phichit as Phichit went on and on about something that he didn’t pay attention to. It wasn't that he didn't  _ care _ , Phichit was just too mesmerizing. The way his eyes shone when he talked or how they squinted just a little bit when he laughed and his mouth that kept puckering and then relaxing as he spoke and his lips that looked soft and smooth - did he use lip balm? - and so, so inviting. And Seung gil was so gay and so fucked. 

 

“Seung gil?” Phichit managed to catch Seung gil’s attention. “You seem distracted,” Phichit said with a smile. Seung gil wondered if there was a moment where Phichit didn’t smile. Did he smile when he was asleep too? Or when he was pooping? Was that a weird thought? Probably, but Seung gil was too far gone now to actually care about his weird thoughts related to Phichit.

 

“I have stuff on my mind.” Seung gil told Phichit, which wasn't really a lie. Phichit's lips could definitely fit into the category of ‘stuff’. 

 

“Well, we're here so whatever stuff is on your mind, is probably less important than food,” Phichit said. The thing was, though, that it wasn't, and that fact terrified Seung gil. He needed to do something about this ‘crush’ and he needed to do it fast. He wasn't going to pine over Phichit forever. 


End file.
